undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 77
Walking through camp after having his talk with Frank, Bradley smiled and nodded to a few people as he headed over to the two vehicles. No one took much notice of him and instead carried on with their duties. Eventually reaching the vehicles, Bradley made sure there was no one around before he kneeled down and began to siphon the fuel out of the first vehicle which he remembered was that guy Will's truck. He wasn't taking all of the fuel just enough so the vehicle had another fuel to get there, not come back. He had a great plan in mind and he had already sent some of his friends to do their part while he sorted the vehicles. In the end only the motorcycle had enough fuel to get their and back which caused him to smirk. That was the getaway vehicle and he knew only one person would be riding back on it.... ---- It was the next day and the camp had all got up and were now either doing their jobs or looking after the kids. Although over night the temperature had got a lot colder so the camp were now preparing the tents and RV's for the colder weather. Preparing the vehicles for the run, the supply group which consisted of Will, Bella, Karen, Angelica, Logan, Bradley and David Jefferson as well as some other random guys around camp were all huddled up in their coats/jackets lost in conversation. Talking with Logan, Karen heard someone approach her from her side and turned to see Jamie looking down at his feet shyly while she just smiled brightly at him. "I-I wanted to w-wish you l-luck" Jamie stated finally looking up to her seeing her just smiling at him as she leaned down kissing his cheek making him blush and shuffle on his feet. "thanks James" Karen joked and they both stuck out their tongues at each others before Jamie slipped his hands in his pockets and walked off to back to what he was doing, Karen returning to preparing the vehicles noticing Logan's raised eyebrow. "so you got a new friend" Logan observed with a joking smile which she returned while shrugging leaning on the side of Will's truck to look at Logan. "so? I can make new friends" Karen told him causing him to laugh as he nodded. "true, I'm just surprised, you've changed so much since your old wolf times" Logan joked but she just thought about it for a moment before looking at him with a playful look. "saying it like that you sound like my big brother" Karen told him laughing slightly while he just gave her a pretend hurt look. "I thought I was like your big brother" Logan said but Karen just pushed him slightly before giving him a quick small cuddle. "you are I suppose" Karen said before giving a small laugh "I still remember when you found me at the start of all this, saved me from myself" Karen told him which he nodded holding her close and they remained like that for a while. "yeh and then spent my whole time trying to train your sorry ass" Logan said smirking which she returned as they separated and returned to doing what they were doing. "yeh well we watch each others backs now don't we?" Karen asked and Logan agreed with her. They do watch each others backs and they always would. ---- Walking down the empty road now alone, Logan bowed his head as he kept his eyes and ears open for any trouble. His shotgun ready in his arms just in case he needed to use it. Sighing to himself, Logan held back the tears as he thought about all the recent events He and his sister had managed to do well surviving this new apocalypse. However it had all gone wrong when they joined that group of survivors, at first they seemed alright but he went out on a run a little while ago and when he came back, he found they had raped his sister. This wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was because she was raped and because he killed those people, she committed suicide through hanging the next morning. She even turned into one of those monsters forcing him to put her down. In a few minutes it had started to get dark so entering the nearest house, Logan checked it out deciding he could stay for the night. Soon enough he found all the rooms empty except one that he hadn't checked yet...the bathroom. Opening it carefully, Logan was in shock as he found a young girl handing from a rope which looked quite recent and on impulse he rushed to her rescue and got her down before trying to get air back into her lungs with all the energy he had which eventually resulted in her letting out a gasp of air as she looked around quickly. "hey, hey its ok, I got ya, your fine now" Logan told her. Awkwardly holding her close and rubbing her back as she began sobbing for what felt like forever. He could easily guess what had happened. Decided to give up and hang herself, not actually thinking about what she was doing, she was just lucky he had found her. "what's your name?" Logan asked her softly and after her sobbing slowly started to stop she looked up at him sniffling as she wiped the tears away before answering him in a quiet voice which nearly sounded broken. "Karen" she responded giving him a small smile which he returned as he helped her lean against a wall giving her some water which she gratefully took. "don't worry Karen, I'm Logan and i'll protect you from now on" Logan assured her which caused her to smile even more, happy for some protection. ---- A little while later the supply group had left the camp at a shopping mart where they were currently looking for supplies. Some of them had split up into pairs, Will and Bella, Karen and Logan and Angelica with Bradley while David and the two guards who had also came along stayed outside keeping watch. Walking side by side, Will and Bella were in mostly silence except for Will's whistling while they scanned the shelf's for supplies. However all the shelf's had the same amount of supplies on them...nothing. "looks like we aint going to get anything at this rate" Bella muttered dejectively but he just chuckled and rubbed her shoulders softly. "come on don't be down like that, think about yesterday and the fun we had" Will said which indeed did make her smile despite trying not to. Will was bad enough, he didn't need encouragement. "there you go, I knew I could make you smile" Will stated bumping her shoulder while she just shook her head and pushed him away playfully as she continued to walk forward keeping an eye out for supplies. "yeh, yeh whatever" she said sticking out her tongue but soon enough the two were bursting out laughing at some joke they were having until finally Angelica had to tell them to be quiet for being too loud. "very unproffecianal aren't they" Bradley stated as they moved further and further away from the other two pairs but Angelica just ignored him so Bradley just sighed as he fell back a little which she failed to notice. "I'm sorry I had to do this" Bradley said making her confused as she turned around to see what he meant but the only answer she received was a hard cold blow to the face from his rifle making her fall to the ground unconscious. "actually no I'm not" Bradley said grinning after a few moments before he walked away leaving her body completely vulnerable on the floor as he went to set his plan in motion. ---- Walking side by side, Logan and Karen were in a comfortable silence as they looked around the shopping mall until finally Karen spoke up to ask a serious question. "why did you protect me? why did you train me to survive and stick with me until we met the motel group?" Karen asked turning to look up at him causing him to sigh leaving them in silence for a minute before he spoke up. "I was alone, it was nice to have some company" Logan admitted turning to smile at her which she returned before he continued "and anyway you'd be lost without me" he said causing her to stick out her tongue before they both heard a noise ahead of them like two large doors opening. "what was that..." Karen muttered out loud but unfortunately she got her answer. Suddenly a load of zombies came out of nowhere and begin filling the shop as they searched around for food, the supply group being the closest food source. "move back!!" Logan yelled to Karen as he walked towards the small herd firing his shotgun being able to take down a few while Karen ran back through the shop to warn the rest of the group. However before she could reach them she accidently ran into a machine gun which suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing her to fall to the ground and look up to her attacker, Bradley.... "why hello there" Bradley said grinning as he pointed the machine gun down at her and before she knew it her whole life flashed before her eyes. She saw Anthony and wished she was back at their tent with him, she saw moments she shared with people at the motel, she saw her whole life. Luckily though just before Bradley pulled the trigger, Logan rugby tackled him into the wall and the two soon went into a battle of strength as they punched and kicked each other. "go!!" Logan yelled at Karen but she just stood there looking at him shocked until he yelled it again, breaking her out of her daze and allowing her to run off again, leaving the two men to fight it out. ---- At the front of the shop, Will and Bella along with David who had left the two guards outside to investigate the shots looked around shocked as they tried to figure out what was going on until Will noticed a load of zombies which had seemed to come out of nowhere. "SHIT!!!" Will exclaimed as he raised his revolver and fired quickly joined by Bella and David who fired their two M4A1's they had from Will's weapon stash. However all three of them knew it was a wasted effort as there was just too many in a small space. Meanwhile, Bradley and Logan continued to fight it out despite the incoming zombies.... "fuck you" Bradley shouted as he punched Logan in the face but he had to give the man credit, despite being a "big man" he had strong will as well as strength. Although this didn't stop Bradley as he continued trying to beat Logan up but the man just seemed to block most of them. Eventually the two ended up tumbling to the ground still fighting as they both desperately tried to gain the upper hand in the fight. However seeing the incoming zombies finally, Bradley kneed Logan in the groin before running off liming a little as he picked up his machine gun. Being left on the ground in pain, Logan reached around and found his shotgun before he used the wall as support and got up, shooting at the incoming zombies as he backed away. However he soon found himself surrounded with the only escape being a alone door outside but he had a load of zombies all around him. "LOGAN!!!" he heard Karen scream and looked behind the herd to see her looking at him shocked with tears in her eyes as he continued to back up towards the door firing desperately at any zombies in his way. Knowing there wasn't any time for a proper goodbye, Logan gave her a nod paired with a small sad smile as he continued firing, trying not to cry like she was. "its ok, I got this....I'm a survivor!!" Logan shouted to her before disappearing from her sight surrounded by the zombies as he done everything in his power to reach that one door, his only hope of escaping.... ---- Karen cried as she ran worrying greatly for Logan but she knew she couldn't do anything to help him. He was surrounded by zombies and if she had done something to try and help him she would've winded up in the same situation...and he wouldn't want that. Shooting zombies as she tried to make it to the front of the store, however she found herself cut off at every turn. Soon enough though that became the least of her problems when she saw something up ahead on the floor, Angelica unconscious. Running up to her as quickly as possible, Karen looked for anywhere they could barricade themselves in knowing it would be suicide to try and get out and saw a cupboard nearby her as well as no zombies currently around the area. Finally reaching Angelica, Karen half carried, half dragged the unconscious woman over to the cupboard before opening the door, thankful there was no zombies inside it and entered. Closing the door once they were inside and hoped the zombies wouldn't become interested in the door for any reason.... Meanwhile, Bradley finally got outside making a loud bang opening the door resulting in him drawing the attention of the two guards outside. However Bradley soon raised his machine gun and shot them down before limping over to the motorcycle and getting on it before driving off and leaving the rest of the group to die. "HEY!!!!" Will screamed as he shot his revolver trying to hit Bradley but failing greatly. "what the fuck?" Bella asked out loud as she turned her head to look at the two guard's bodies on the ground "did he just betray us?" she again asked turning to look at Will. Although before he could answer the zombies came bursting out of the shopping mall causing the three of them to quickly run to Will's truck, Will and Bella getting inside the front while David got in the bed of the truck. "DRIVE!!!" David yelled and Will grumbled as he tried to get his truck started but it wouldn't start and looking to the fuel gauge he could see why. "he's fucking took the fuel!!!" Will shouted before reaching into the back and grabbing all of the weapons and ammo along with his crossbow before yelling for them all to get out and run before he himself headed into the nearby woods. With David carrying the handguns and ammo bag, Will carrying his crossbow and the rifle/machine guns bag and Bella shooting at the incoming zombie herd, the three ran for their lives trying to escape certain death.... Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues